


Westlands/Roshar

by Lady_Fae_Writes



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson, Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Adolin is a nervous mess, Asmodean Lives, Asmodean is still acclimating to Roshar, F/M, Kaladin and Rand can be trauma buddies, M/M, Multi, Wit is a mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fae_Writes/pseuds/Lady_Fae_Writes
Summary: Basically a bunch of one-shots if Westlands and Roshar crossed over.
Relationships: Dalinar Kholin/Navani Kholin, Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Adolin and Joar Converse Over a Dead Body

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Words of Radiance when Adolin killed Sadaeas. Basically Asmodean, who had been brought to Roshar by Wit, finds Adolin and Sadeas' body. A plan ensues.

Joar didn’t know where he was going. Only that he knew he needed to get away from Elhokar and coincidentally, Wit. It was possibly the worst situation he had gotten himself into. Worse than when Al’Thor had cut his binds to the Great Lord. Worse than when Rhavin had struck him dead with a lightning bolt in Caemlyn. Here he was, acting as the last line of defense for Elhokar should Bridge Four fail. Ironically, it was the exact thing that Al’Thor had used him for.  
Joar stopped in the middle of the road as he heard a clattering sound. He looked over into the alley and saw the Khloin boy. The oldest, he realized upon further notice. Joar walked down the alley, weaving a minor thread of air and spirit to keep onlookers from noticing the distress the Kholin boy was in. Approaching the Kholin boy, he recognized the body on the ground. Sadeas, blood seeping from the body. Dead, Joar’s mind supplied. 

“Did you?” Joar couldn’t finish the question and let it hang in the air.

“My father thinks I’m a better man, I’m not,” The Kholin boy responded, his voice shaky. 

Joar exhaled, scrubbing a hand through his black hair. One bad situation after another. Blood and Ashes. He looked to the dagger on the ground. Its blade gleamed red with blood, “Do you want me to get anyone?”

The Kholin boy shook his head. 

“Dalinar?”

The Kholin boy remained mute.

“Kaladin perhaps?”

“No!” The Kholin boy exclaimed.

“All right,” Joar responded. 

Tunning possible scenarios through his mind, Joar bent down and picked up the blade. With another weave of air, Joar cleaned the blade from Sadeas’s blood. Then, he tucked the blade into the inner pocket of his coat. He could feel the Kholin boy’s eyes on him. 

“How-?”

“Nevermind how I can do that. Here is what is going to happen. I will take the blade and dispose of it. Sadeas will stay here. You will walk out of the alley with me and together, we will go back to the palace. Once there, you will have a drink, change, possibly clean up, and you will not utter a word of what happened.”

“But won’t people notice us leaving the alley?”

Joar shook his head, “People often ignore what they do not wish to see. No one will pay us any mind Kholin.”

Joar led the way out of the alley, Kholin following closely. Once they were out of the alley, Joar let the weaves of air and spirit dissipate. Together, the two walked back to the palace in mute silence. Oh how Joar wished he had his harp with him, at least then, he wouldn’t have to deal with the odd silence between them. They entered the palace Joar took the Kholin boy to the side. 

“Remember what I said. You do not mention this to anyone. You don’t say anything to your brother, your father, the King, your betrothed, even Kaladin.”

“I know Bard.”

Joar raised an eyebrow, “You don’t have to call me bard. Joar or even Nessosin is fine. They are both my name. It would do you well to adhere to that,” A pause, and Joar saw that Wit was leaning against the wall a little way down, “I trust you have a good day your Highness.”

The Kholin boy nodded and walked away. Joar waited for a few beats before joining Wit against the wall. 

“What was that about Musician?”

“I need you to do something for me.”

Wit said nothing, only inclined his head for Joar to continue. 

“The Kholin boy, Adolin, has gotten himself in...well, a predicament.”

“And you need my help?”

“ I need you to help me get rid of something.”

Wit fixed his piercing blue eyes on Joar’s dark brown ones, “If you wish to get rid of something, the chasms are a good place.”

Joar nodded his thanks to the Storyteller. It was rare, that they got time alone. Even rarer when Wit outright gave an answer instead of twisting his words into a riddle that needed to be solved. And for Wit to just plainly offer Joar up this information, meant that the Storyteller knew more than what Joar had told him. That was an issue for another time. Not now. Joar needed to be sure that Sadaes’s murder could not be tied back to the Kholin boy.


	2. Mat and Adolin Talk about the One Thing Mat Avoids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very long conversation on the Wheel of Time Trash Discord over the WoT characters meeting the Stormlight Characters, we all threw around ideas about how to address Mat's issue with Rand. This is one thing that has always bothered me and here we are.

Day seven of being in Westlands and Adolin had seen very many similarities between Rand and Kaladin. Adolin liked Rand, of course, he had his issues, but what startled him the most was finding out that the leader of the Band of the Red Hand was in fact Rand’s friend but had abandoned him. It wasn’t that Adolin didn’t like Matrim Cauthon but sometimes the way the man acted just frustrated him. And the way that Mat acted so flippantly about Rand like he didn’t care set him off. So Adolin was going to make it his mission to talk to Mat about the one thing he kept denying. Find out the real reason and make Mat see through his lies he kept telling himself. 

Adolin found Mat in his usual tent, right in where The Band had set up. Cauthon was lounging in his chair, boots kicked up onto the table while he drank wine and fiddled with a dice. His hat was still positioned on his head and his usual black scarf was tied around his neck. The Kholin Prince closed the tent flap and sat down in the chair across from Mat. 

“Can we talk?”

Mat set the goblet of wine down, “What about?”

“Rand.”

Mat shited uncomfortably, “What about the Bloody Lord Dragon?”

Adolin’s temper flared. The way Mat just carelessly talked about Rand, like he wasn’t his friend. It annoyed him to no end. 

“I talked to Rand and a few others. I know you two grew up at the Two Rivers and were friends.”

“Your point?” Mat asked, still fiddling with the dice in his fingers. 

“From what I’ve been told, you left him. Why?”

A silence stretched between the Prince and the Leader of the Red Hand. Mat hadn’t moved his feet but pulled the brim of his hat so Adolin’s view of his face was obscured. 

“Blood and Ashes, you really are nosy. Rand can channel.”

“And?” Adolin pressed.

“He’s bloody well going to go insane!” Mat snapped. 

Adolin knew this made Mat uncomfortable, but he needed to get Mat to realize his error. 

“Rand needs you Mat. You’re his friend.”

Mat snapped his head up, his brown eyes pierced Adolin’s blue eyes, “Listen here you flaming noble, Rand sent me away to Salidar. He doesn’t need me. I don’t need him. He is going crazy and I will not be a bloody part of that.”

Adolin stood up, “You abandoned him. You had the choice to go back to Rand and yet you didn’t. I’ve seen it with Kaladin, neither of them like to communicate what they really need. You’re not a very good friend. You never have been.”

Mat made a strangled noise. Adolin paid no attention and continued, “The moment Rand needed you, you acted like you didn’t know him. So what if Rand can channel? He’s your friend. You abandoned him and If you can’t even acknowledge what you’re really afraid of when it comes to Rand, then you are no better than most of the nobles here. You, Matrim Cauthon, are a coward.”

Mat dropped the dice he was messing with and it hit the ground with a faint plunk. He removed his legs from the table and stood, “Don’t ever assume you know my reasons for staying away from him.”

Adolin observed Mat. The laces on his shirt were half undone, exposing part of his chest and the odd fox head medallion that supposedly kept him from being touched by the One Power. Now that Mat’s hat was no longer obscuring his face, Adolin could see that his face was flushed red with anger, strands of his brown hair fell down the sides of his cheek. The biggest clue was Mat’s eyes. His brown eyes, earlier filled with anger, were now betraying his whole demeanor with fear, and was that sadness? 

“Tell me. Please make me understand why you stay away from Rand, Cauthon. Or, if you wish, I will leave and we will never mention this again.”

Mat stayed silent for a moment longer. Adolin didn’t think that Mat was going to say anything and made to leave when Mat’s voice stopped him. 

“Daghain’ye sin harbeninde mia rakh.* ”   
Was that even English? Adolin wondered, but didn’t get to question Mat as he continued on, “Rand won’t want me back. Not after the way I’ve acted. He has those bloody people around him. The Maidens, those other bloody men that can channel. Bloody Ashes, he has Min. Why would he want me back? After all, I’m just the friend that pretends he doesn't exist! You said it yourself.”

It hit Adolin then. Mat was afraid. Afraid that the paths Rand and himself were on paths that would inevitably change them. Just like the paths that Kaladin, Adolin, and Shallan were on. 

“I know what I said Mat. But the only way to know if you can repair what happened between you and Rand is to talk with him. Apologize, if you’re capable of doing that, and go from there.”

Adolin nodded once more at Mat and left the young army leader’s tent. That left Mat standing alone in his tent. Sighing, he shook his head, took his hat off, and ran a hand through the matted brown locks. Then a beat passed, and Mat grabbed his Ashanderi. 

“Dovie’andi se toyva sagain,*” Mat said as he left his tent. 

He was going to do it. Prove that flaming Prince wrong. Prove that Matrim Cauthon wasn’t a coward. Mat was going to talk to Rand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daghain’ye sin harbeninde mia rakh: I fear that he will not take me back.
> 
> Dovie’andi se toyva sagain: Time to toss the dice


	3. Kal and Rand bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time coming, so here are our two favorite protagonists finally interacting with one another.

Rand sat a distance away from the edge of the encampment that had been erected less than a week ago. Music played faintly among the chattering and milling of the people in said camp. Rand strained his ear to listen to the music. It was a harp playing a song he knew fairly well. The March of Death. And only one person alive could play that; Asmodean. Rand shifted as a breeze ruffled his red hair. He thought Asmodean had died or at least run away to rejoin the Shadow. Of course, that was not the case. When Asmodean and the others came crashing through a portal stone in Tear, he was shocked, to say the least. One of the men, dressed in black garb with black hair, and a sword at his side, had sprung up and fiercely defended Amsodean with quick words and disparaging insults to those who tried to separate the two. Later, the man, Wit, explained in short tense sentences that they were from Roshar and that yes, Asmodean was alive and ended up there by his hand, and that they somehow found a portal stone in Roshar and ended up back in Westlands. Rand looked out across the field at the trees in the distance. He almost didn’t hear the sound of footfalls approach him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that anyone else was here. I’ll just-”

Rand soon found himself speaking, “It’s fine. You can stay here if you would like.”

The speaker didn’t say anything else, but he settled himself down onto the ground. Rand shifted his gaze and took in the man sitting next to him. Brown skin, black hair falling down to his shoulders, odd markings of scars littered his forehead, brown eyes, and a blue long coat with a stark white shirt underneath. 

“There a reason you’re out here and not with your people?” Rand asked, shifting his gray eyes back onto the tree line. 

“I could ask the same for you,” the man replied. 

A beat passed, then Rand spoke up again, “You came through the Portal Stone, with the others.” And Asmodean Rand added mentally. 

“ I did,” The man confirmed, “Kaladin.”

Rand moved his gaze away from the tree line, “What?”

“Kaladin. That’s my name.”

“Rand.”

They fell into silence again. Both their gazes on the tree line in the distance. Kaladin’s odd markings hovered around Rand’s head like an unbidden thought. He had never seen any markings like that before. Not on any person. Not even the Aiel or the Seanchan’s damane had them. 

“The markings you have, where are they from?” 

Kaladin shifted his body tense. A shimmer of blue flickered through the air and settled on Kaladin’s shoulder. Kaladin shook his head and the blue shimmer flitted to hover above his head.

“It’s the marking of a slave,” Kaladin finally spoke, pulling Rand’s gaze away from the blue shimmer. 

Slave?! Rand’s mouth fell open for a fraction of an instant before he snapped it shut. 

“Slaves on Roshar?” he finally managed, gray eyes looking Kaladin up and down for confirmation. When Kaladin gave it, they fell into another awkward silence for a beat.  
“I take it there are no slaves here?”

“The Seanchan have slaves. They take women who can channel, collar them, and make them slaves, call them damane. The Aiel have Gai’shan but that has to do with honor.”

Kaladin nodded, the blue shimmer settled back on his shoulder. 

“I don’t understand why everyone from your world is hung up about eye color. Most of the royalty here have brown eyes. Not blue, gray, or green. Why is that?”

“It’s the way our system works. Lighteyes are more privileged than Darkeyes.”

“Sounds like Aes Sedai ways of thinking.” 

Kaladin turned to look at Rand, and Rand could fully see the slave markings on his forehead.“You speak of these Aes Sedai as I do of Lighteyes, ” Kaladin commented. 

Rand sighed, “You never trust Aes Sedai. All they bring are pain and lies.” It occurred to Rand that Kaladin needed context as to why Rand did not trust the Aes Sedai. Yes, Rand trusted Nyneave, but that was because Nyneave knew him. He knew she wouldn’t try to sell him out to the others. 

“When I got branded, Amaram threw me into a cage with other slaves, to be sold off to other slave masters. I got another brand, one that marks me as dangerous,” Kaladin said quietly, just loud enough for Rand to hear. 

“The Aes Sedai threw me in a box.”

Kaladin’s brown eyes searched Rand’s gray ones. “The slavemasters beat me for trying to escape.”

“So did the Aes Sedai. Dumaii’s Wells happened because they took me.”

Rand’s mind began connecting the dots between himself and Kaladin. They were definitely more similar than what he originally thought. “Can I ask how you have abilities? I overheard your men and the Kholins talking about you.”

Kaladin let out a mirthless laugh, “Sadaes had Gaz string me upside down during a Highstorm with the hope that I would die. I was apparently more trouble than it was worth to them.”

Light! How do I even respond to that? Rand thought. 

“He reminds me of you Kal,” a small feminine voice sounded. The blue shimmering light had spoken about him to Kaladin.

“What-Who just spoke? Light, there’s no possible way a blue shimmering light just spoke to me.”

Kaladin shook his head, “Oh that’s Syl. She’s my spren.”

Spren? Then again, Rand had seen weirder. Had been through weird. “She’s your spren. And I can hear her as well as you?”

“Yes. Syl makes herself seen and heard to others when she wants to.”

Syl flitted off Kaladin’s shoulder and hovered in front of Rand. “You have so much sadness in you. Like Kal does. But I like you, even though you have darkness. That other voice though, he’s not very nice.”

Other voice? Rand started at Syl’s words, she meant Lews. Could Syl hear Lews?

“Thank you.” 

Syl smiled, her blue form flitted back to rest on Kaladin’s shoulder. Rand looked back at Kaladin and the small blue spren. 

“I’m sorry. It seems that we’ve been through a lot.”

“We have.”

With that, Rand and Kaladin fell into another bout of silence, both just staring at the tree line, ignoring the bustle of the campgrounds. Syl hovered between them, taking turns sitting on their shoulders. If they were needed by others, they could be found here.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Come follow me on Tumblr or even say hi, https://fae-sedai.tumblr.com/
> 
> Many thanks to the Wheel of Time Trash Discord Server I am a part of, we had so much fun bouncing around ideas as well!


End file.
